Catch Ness Unawares
by Zarathustrian
Summary: A cool breeze rustling across South Side, a little relaxing recreation and a quiet evening on the lawn lounge. Or Ness had thought. Until Fiona caught her by surprise. More than once.


Nessa felt the cool breeze wash over her bare shoulders as she sat back in the lawn lounge. Having snuck up to the roof of the apartment building, she'd jimmied the lock and found herself a little oasis. Away from the noise of her neighbours, away from Mel. Having replaced the cushioning on the lawn chair, she'd also wrangled a decent coffee table and a small cupboard.

Glancing around, Nessa retrieved the joint from the pack, lit it and inhaled. Slowly, having counted to five, Nessa exhaled. Truth be told, she certainly imagined she could still taste Fiona upon her lips. Days had passed, she had showered, worked, sweat and scratched an elbow on a door jam, yet there it was. Rolling the tip of her tongue over her lips, Nessa swore it was Fiona there.

'Intruder alert!' It was Fiona there, in another pair of _those_ denim shorts with the strands of freyed material tickling bare thighs. Before Nessa could say a word, Fiona straddled the raven haired woman and took the joint, inhaling sharply which left Nessa to swiftly secure the connection between them and bracing Fiona with one arm tightly. With an 'Ah' as she exhaled, Fiona took Nessa's free hand and led it to press between her thighs.

Nessa gave a soft cry of desire, laced with surprise. Yet her lips closed swiftly as Fiona placed the joint to Nessa's mouth as she let hands resting, let their bodies melt together naturally. Nessa felt, even through the raging arousal, a sense of calm. Control. Trust. Fiona set the joint aside as Nessa exhaled, sweet smoke joining the aroma of arousal.

The only sound either woman focused on was the slide of the zipper clicking undone. Fiona half led and yet followed Nessa's fingers as they found the mere beginning of wetness still awaiting. When Nessa took control, Fiona withdrew her hand only to bring her moist fingers to her lips.

Nessa timed her touch to Fiona action and both did not refrain from the outcry of pleasure each woman gave.

'Touch me, feel me tremble for you.' Fiona still couldn't quite keep the wall from coming down entirely, what she said not entirely matching what she felt though connected. Fiona could look at Nessa at her most vulnerable and feel safe, most exposed and feel protected.

Nessa saw all of this flash across Fiona's features and let a small smile play over her mouth, one eye brow arching. When Fiona's full focus came back to Nessa, it gave her permission to be the one providing the safety, the protection and the gentle sliding of fingers inside of Fiona.

The hand Fiona had used to entwine with Nessa's own now went to the tanned woman's shoulder, wrapping and pulling Nessa closer to her, their lips meeting as Nessa tasted the very wetness she felt now.

'Fi...ona.' Ness managed between the kisses, the tip of Fiona's tongue tracing over her lips, the salt, rosemary and just a hint of cinnamon sugar blending together with ease.

Fiona yanked the barely there tank from her body, writhing against those fingers thrusting inside of her tenderly, slowly building to a delectable tempo. With the addition of Nessa's mouth moving to Fiona's velvet flesh and making no effort to divert to her destination, Fiona thrust against that mouth as it wrapped around her breastfeeding, while fingers found that very perfect stroke and brought Fiona closer… closer to climax.

'Remind me again,' Nessa's voice spoke, a whisper. 'As I began to come with your fingers,' She bat eyelashes. 'Inside of me, what exactly followed?'

'Are you…' Fiona thrust against Nessa's fingers as she reached down to place her thumb against herself. 'Going to keep talking? Or make me, feel me,' Another thrust, a stroke of her own touch while their gazes came together.

'Come, Fiona.' Tempted, resisted, Nessa wanted to see that pure release wash over Fiona's features, wanted to know that the throbbing coursing from one woman to the other offered itself as a gift to cherish, encourage and enjoy equally.

When Fiona allowed her upper body to collapse forward, it was Nessa's cat-like reflex that captured the woman in warm embrace, Fiona resting her head on Ness' shoulder. Blowing a whisp of hair from her eyes, Fiona smoothed her hands over Nessa's tank top, a faded eagle still proudly thunder-glaring.

'There's no words.'

'There's one.'

'Really?'

'More.' Nessa smirked. The lawn chair nestled their outstretched limbs perfectly as Nessa lay beside Fiona. 'Please.'

'That's two.'

'Semantics.

'I break rules.' Fiona nudged her thigh between Nessa's, used her finger and thumb to part _those_ lips and let their bodies take over.

'Oh, fuck. I bet...bet you do.' Nessa could not care less about those rules at that moment; not as she felt a rush race through her body. Nessa pulled Fiona's body over hers as she let her shoulders slam back against the cushion, against the wrought iron bars beneath them. Fiona straddled Nessa's thigh and thrust tenderly as she watched pale blue cloud to cerulean.

'Stand up.' Without warning, Fiona stood up and stepped back. For a brief moment, Nessa lost her senses and regained them only as Fiona took her hands and gently helped Ness to her feet. Then, however, she knelt down and brought her mouth to Ness, tasting the swollen bundle of nerves and being the anchor Ness clung to as Fiona worked her mouth upon Nessa's damp lips.

Nessa let her hands lock through Fiona's waves of chocolate, the woman's tongue working rapidly one moment, slowly the next all while Nessa's knees began to tremble. When Nessa felt the tip of Fiona's tongue enter her, she cried out and could not manage her footing a moment longer. Trying to take only the smallest of steps back, she cried with relief as Fiona stood, wrapping her into strong arms and returning them both to the lawn lounge, laying Nessa down as she returned her tongue to the woman's clit.

The unexpected touch only served to bring Nessa closer to that ledge and she didn't hesitate to tumble over it, knowing Fiona would be there to catch her, wouldn't let her fall in the first place and vibrating through her entire body, orgasm washed down. Fiona's tongue suddenly slowed, then retreated as Fiona's lips instead began to leave soft kisses along Nessa's inner thigh while the woman caught her breath.

'Caught you.' Fiona's voice almost went unheard; it didn't matter how high up Nessa went, how cooler the evening was, South Side at night could still overwhelm and overtake a conversation. Almost. Nessa most certainly wouldn't have missed those soft words because for a split second, she felt as Fiona had practically plucked them from her own mind. Instead, Fiona slid up Nessa's body and snuggled her own against Nessa.

'By surprise.'

'Unawares.' Fiona smirked, which quickly became a sweet smile as Nessa's arms embraced her.

'You most certainly did.' Nessa knew Fiona had heard her, as she had heard Fiona a moment earlier. Yet Fiona chose not to reply, just a barely perceptible nod as she closed her eyes and rest her hand upon Nessa's shoulder. That'd be a conversation for another time.


End file.
